


Le linee del nostro legame

by rya_204



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Hooker!Bucky, Imprinting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nomad Steve Rogers, Pickpocketing, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Shameless!Bucky, Tenderness, True Mates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Quando era piccolo, aveva chiesto a sua madre cosa fosse l’imprinting. E lei gli aveva detto: – Le vedi quelle pieghe che hai lasciato sul cuscino? La tua anima gemella te le ha lasciate qui, – e gli aveva poggiato il palmo sul cuore, – quando la troverai, combacerete.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Le linee del nostro legame

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa all’Omegafest di Piume d’Ottone e Kaos Borealis, prompt: omegaverse, imprinting, duttile, gentilezza.

V I S T A

L’imprinting gli capitò una sera di fine novembre, in fila alla cassa di un supermercato nella periferia di Washington.  
L’Omega che aveva davanti era la sua anima gemella e si stava intascando, senza dire una parola, il resto sbagliato da una cassiera imbranata. Steve guardò quel volto giovane, i capelli tirati indietro dalla fronte, i denti a trattenere il labbro che stava assumendo una piega compiaciuta. Occhi cerulei e lo sguardo di chi chiede perdono ma non conosce il rimorso e Steve sentì l’imprinting impattargli addosso e inondargli quell’impronta che portava dentro da tutta la vita.  
Le dita dell’Omega tirarono su la zip della tasca, le sue lunghe gambe fasciate di nero sfilarono oltre le porte automatiche e Steve boccheggiò, in apnea.  
– Signore?  
Staccò gli occhi dall’uscita e posò la cena sul nastro.

Quando era piccolo, aveva chiesto a sua madre cosa fosse l’imprinting. E lei gli aveva detto: – Le vedi quelle pieghe che hai lasciato sul cuscino? La tua anima gemella te le ha lasciate qui, – e gli aveva poggiato il palmo sul cuore, – quando la troverai, combacerete.

Uscì dal supermercato e inseguì i riflessi a colori delle luci dei lampioni e delle insegne dei negozi sull’asfalto bagnato. Aveva piovuto così tanto che l’aria era stata ripulita da odori e ferormoni e in quell’umidità, la scia dell’Omega si era dispersa. Senza un odore a indicargli la strada, si affidò a quella stretta intorno al petto che lo tirava ora qui, ora lì.  
Pochi metri più avanti e il suo Omega sedeva sotto la pensilina di un autobus. Steve lo vide alzare la testa, quasi anche lui percepisse la sua presenza, lo vide pulirsi la bocca dalle briciole di un panino con il dorso della mano e dirgli:  
– Se sei qui per la predica, direi che è un po’ tardi e anche un po’ ipocrita.  
– Scusa, io, – Steve ingoiò a vuoto, le dita a stringere la plastica della busta, le spalle rigide come se gli scrosci d’acqua di prima gli stessero piovendo ancora addosso e le parole gli naufragarono in gola.  
_Hai la mia forma. Sei la mia forma._

L’Omega si tirò su, fece un passo, un altro ancora e quasi si sarebbero potuti toccare. Steve cercò i suoi occhi.  
– Dove stai andando?  
Il ragazzo tenne lo sguardo giù, un dito a sfiorargli il bordo della zip, quasi a togliergli un’imperfezione che vedeva solo lui.  
– Dove vado io, gli Alpha mi accordano un prezzo per il mio tempo con loro.  
Sul bordo del marciapiede, l’autobus sfiatò arrestandosi contro l’asfalto e aprendo le porte cigolanti. Il suo Omega gli fece un occhiolino.  
– Ci si vede.

Dovette arrivare a casa prima di accorgersi che il suo portafoglio non c’era più.  
Al telefono Sam gli disse:  
– Trentasei anni, quattro continenti e ti aspettava al supermercato sotto casa?  
– E con una quindicina d’anni in meno, – gli confidò, il resto lo tenne per sè.

O L F A T T O

La seconda volta capitò davanti agli scaffali dei cereali.  
Girò rapido l’angolo di una corsia del supermercato, la mente a imbastire un’intervista che avrebbe avuto l’indomani, e finì contro il suo Omega. Indietreggiò, una mano a strofinarsi il naso lì dove aveva sbattuto sulla sua nuca e sul viso la carezza morbida che i suoi capelli gli avevano lasciato.  
L’Omega si scostò di lato e Steve si scusò:  
– Non ti avevo visto, –e arrossì. Cinque giorni a marciare su e giù per quelle corsie fino a impararle a memoria e ora eccolo lì.  
– Fai attenzione, Steve.  
E sentendogli pronunciare il suo nome, contrasse le dita, imbottigliando dentro di sé quell’improvviso desiderio di afferrare e reclamare ciò che l’istinto chiamava già suo.

In quel breve attimo, il suo Omega aveva avuto l’odore della frutta caramellata, delle mele che sua madre tagliava a fette e ricopriva di zucchero, disponendole sopra le torte per guarnirle. Quando era piccolo, erano la prima cosa che mangiava e dopo si sentiva in colpa a vedere quelle torte scavate ma sua madre gli diceva che i dolci non erano per gli occhi. A volte, erano ancora la prima cosa che mangiava.

Alla cassa si ritrovò di nuovo dietro il suo Omega, ma l’ironia della cosa non finì lì.  
Il ragazzo, che non era suo e non aveva la minima intenzione di cedere al loro imprinting, passò alla cassiera quella che Steve sapeva essere la sua carta di credito. Li aveva visti i resoconti nei giorni precedenti, per lo più negozi generici e piccole spese, e, invece di bloccarla, era rimasto in attesa.  
L’Omega ripose la carta nel portafoglio di Steve e, con noncuranza, lo lasciò lì sul bordo del nastro. Quando sollevò la busta, la giacca si tirò su mostrando una striscia di pelle.  
– Signore?  
Steve scostò gli occhi, spinse il cestino sul nastro e allungò la mano a riprendersi il portafoglio.

Quando le porte automatiche si chiusero dietro lui con un rollio basso, soppesò le sue opzioni. La curva del tettuccio della pensilina si stagliava scura controluce e lui ci si avvicinò titubante. Appoggiò la spalla contro il palo, ben attento questa volta a mantenere una certa distanza, perché il suo Omega era capace di pungere e prendere le forme che più si adattavano alle necessità.  
– Trovato qualcosa che fosse di tuo interesse?  
L’Omega scrollò le spalle e infilò le mani in tasca, ma la facciata di indifferenza si incrinò nella piega divertita che presero le sue labbra. era già la seconda volta che sembrava ridere di lui, ma Steve si sciolse sotto quel sorriso e lasciò che quegli occhi cerulei e slavati lo inchiodassero al suo posto. Il suo Omega, che non aveva traccia di pudore, gli rispose:  
– Vieni bene in camera.  
Steve si chiese come avesse fatto a trovare l’unico documentario che aveva girato per la televisione, perché lui era sempre stato un giornalista vecchio stampo, amante della carta, della pausa che dava leggere e soppesare le parole, invece del lasciarsi scivolare addosso immagini e suoni da uno schermo sempre acceso e indifferente al nostro livello di attenzione.  
Un vecchio reportage sul Medio Oriente e aveva accettato solo perché dietro la telecamera ci sarebbe stato Sam Wilson e l’avevano presentato ad un qualche festival internazionale del cinema per poi vederlo ammuffire negli archivi di un’anonima emittente televisiva. Sam sarebbe stato felice a sapere che qualcuno l’aveva visto.

Questa volta, quando sentì i borbottii dell’autobus che si avvicinava piano al bordo del marciapiede, gli chiese:  
– Ce l’hai un nome?  
L’Omega si girò appena, di fianco contro le porte aperte:  
– La gente mi chiama come vuole, Steve. L’imprinting non fa differenza, pensavo l’avessimo già chiarito.

Sotto la pelle, l’imprinting si allungò verso il suo Omega, una puntura di dolore che Steve sapeva gli avrebbe morso la carne fino al prossimo incontro.

T A T T O

Quando aveva girato il reportage con Sam, un giorno avevano dovuto seguire a piedi un binario ferroviario per ore. Uno sconfinato paesaggio brullo e rossastro intorno a loro e un piede dopo l’altro lungo una ferrovia abbandonata. Zaini in spalla, nel caso di Sam anche camera, e l’unica certezza quei pochi metri di rotaie visibili davanti a loro. Dopo lo sconforto iniziale, una pace concentrata era scesa su Steve, la consapevolezza che anche se la strada non era data sapere, la direzione sì, quello che avevano davanti nell’immediato anche e c’era posto solo per lo sforzo fisico del mettere un passo davanti all’altro, tutto il resto sfumava via.

Ora, nel silenzio notturno della città, Steve guidava con la stessa sensazione di quella giornata. L’imprinting lo tirava, una vibrazione sotto la pelle che puntava una direzione precisa, e lui, a velocità moderata, si muoveva lungo le strade sgombre di Washington, interrogando e sondando quel legame tenue, fiducioso che come quella ferrovia lo avrebbe portato a destinazione.

Quello che trovò fu un parcheggio semideserto appena prima della statale. Quello che trovò, appena spense l’auto, fu un’Omega su tacchi altissimi che lo invitò ad avvicinarsi. Steve la ignorò, l’imprinting che crepitava come braci scoppiettanti, così assordanti che non capiva dove lo volessero tirare, ma bastò uno sguardo in giro per incontrare gli occhi del suo Omega fissi su di lui.  
Era appoggiato contro un muro, jeans dalla vita così bassa e strappati in così tanti punti lungo le cosce che veniva da chiedersi come potessero rimanere su.  
Tentennò in attesa di un cenno, ma c’era un limite molto piccolo di tempo in cui poteva rimanere contro la portiera dell’auto sotto gli occhi di quel pubblico sconosciuto e invadente e Steve si decise a coprire i pochi metri che li dividevano. L’imprinting divorò quei passi come benzina sul fuoco.  
L’Omega gli prese le mani fra le sue e gliele fece poggiare sui fianchi scoperti, sotto le dita le ossa sporgevano come nodi su un tronco e lui disegnò cerchi concentrici sulla sua pelle. C’era odore di sesso e di Alpha, di calori e di solitudini.  
– Vuoi provare?  
In quello che aveva dichiarato essere il suo ecosistema, la spavalderia appariva come trucco sbavato sul suo volto e Steve gli sollevò appena il viso per guardarlo negli occhi, soppesando le sue parole.  
– Non così, – gli rispose.  
– C’è un motel qui accanto, – e si infilò sotto il suo braccio, le dita ad intrecciarsi lente e Steve pensò che era la prima volta che gli permetteva di stargli accanto, invece che farsi inseguire. Era una bella sensazione.

La camera aveva mattoni a vista lì dove l’intonaco si era scrostato in ampi squarci sui muri. Steve si ritrovò a seguire con gli occhi la geometria di quelle linee spezzate, seduto sul bordo di un materasso così morbido che sembrava sgonfiarsi sotto il suo peso. Dietro la porta del bagno, il suo Omega aprì l’acqua, lo sentì spogliarsi e lui, con ancora la giacca addosso, si chiese cosa ci facesse in un posto simile.  
Avrebbe dovuto andarsene e avrebbe finito solo per fare il giro del motel e rientrare dentro, l’imprinting come un compasso a ricondurlo al suo centro. Perché quell’Omega era il suo centro. Anche se non voleva dargli un nome, anche se il massimo che gli avesse concesso era una stanza ad ore sopra il cavalcavia della statale. Ma Steve non aveva pretese.

Anche il suo Omega ci affondò sopra quel copriletto verde, il materasso a piegarsi come a volerglisi chiudere intorno e allora Steve gli si stese sopra, le braccia ai lati della testa a frenare quella discesa e creare uno spazio franco per loro due.  
Con le dita sfiorò gli orli del suo volto.  
– Sei la mia forma, – gli disse e all’Omega scappò uno sbuffo d’aria.  
– Nessuno ci crede più a quella roba.  
Steve scrollò la testa. – Non vivo per quello a cui credono gli altri.  
L’Omega abbassò le palpebre e Steve ne approfittò per tracciare con il pollice la linea dello zigomo, le ciglia scure ad accarezzargli il polpastrello. Lo vide premersi la punta della lingua contro il labbro, quasi a frenarsi, poi dire:  
– È per questo che fai il giornalista?  
Steve gli incorniciò il volto fra i palmi delle mani, le dita a scostargli le ciocche all’indietro e i pollici a premere sulla porzione di pelle tenera sotto il mento.  
– Se vuoi chiedermi qualcosa, dillo e basta.  
L’Omega incontrò il suo sguardo, la lingua a bagnare appena le labbra, la gola a muoversi sotto la presa di Steve:  
– Perché fai il giornalista.  
– Mi piace fare domande. Soprattutto a chi dice di avere le risposte.

Il suo Omega, che non era suo, ma lo sarebbe stato solo per lo spazio di quella notte, aveva occhi di ghiaccio e labbra calde.  
Steve si impresse le sue forme sotto le dita. La morbidezza della pelle che diventava appena ruvida vicino la mascella, la pienezza del labbro e il calore della sua bocca mentre baciava il palmo di Steve e gli mordeva piano le ghiandole alla base del polso. La fluidità dei suoi capelli scuri fra le dita e come poteva immergerci le mani dentro e la curva bianca della gola che l’Omega gli mostrò quando lui gli massaggiò la nuca.  
Dopo arrivò il turno per l’Omega di toccare e Steve si crogiolò sotto quella pressione leggera, attenta con cui le dita del ragazzo gli sfilarono la maglietta e gli tracciarono i confini delle spalle e delle braccia.  
Steve piegò la testa contro la gola e l’Omega premette una ad una le sporgenze delle vertebre dalla nuca fino alla base della sua schiena.

– Puoi chiamarmi Bucky.  
Ripeté quel nome e le dita di Bucky si immersero nei suoi capelli, strinsero e tirarono e le braccia di Steve cedettero in parte, andando a gravargli addosso. Si strusciò con la guancia contro l’incavo della gola dell’Omega, la sua barba ad aggiungere attrito e il suo odore a marchiarlo sotto la pelle, e le braccia di Bucky gli si chiusero sopra le spalle e se lo spinsero ancora più addosso. Steve sperò perché anche lui sentisse dentro quel bisogno di condensarsi in unico corpo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò il suo profumo. Il suo Omega sapeva di solitudine e insicurezza e lui ricambiò il suo abbraccio, tenendoselo stretto per lo spazio esiguo di quella notte.

U D I T O

Steve fissava la luce sul comodino cambiare e passare dalle 2:11 alle 2:48. Nel buio del corridoio, gli scatoloni non si vedevano, ma poteva percepirli mentre respiravano e si impolveravano, lo accusavano e recriminavano.  
Peggy e Sam gli avevano portato spumante e forbici per l’inaugurazione. La bottiglia era finita da un pezzo, le forbici, invece, erano rimaste inutilizzate sopra una delle tante scatole.

Alle 3:24 decise di alzarsi. Pantaloni, cappotto, chiavi della macchina.  
Non era mai stato attaccato agli oggetti, dopo anni di viaggi si era abituato a un materassino, una finestra e il suo immancabile taccuino.  
Sotto le dita, Bucky aveva avuto la stessa consistenza di quelle pagine stropicciate che consumava e accarezzava con le mani ogni giorno e, come quelle carte, aveva avuto il sapore di un’intimità da proteggere, di una forma di conforto, ma più che per il fisico, per la sua anima.

Quando arrivò alla fermata dell’autobus, l’acqua batteva forte sul tettuccio dell’auto e lui accostò e abbassò il finestrino, la figura di Bucky sfocata e rannicchiata in se stessa a un angolo della pensilina.  
– Vuoi un passaggio?  
L’Omega sollevò la testa e Steve spense il motore, si armò di ombrello e uscì nella pioggia torrenziale.  
– Vuoi un passaggio?  
Bucky allungò le gambe e stiracchiò la schiena, un sorriso a danzargli sulle labbra:  
– Potresti almeno offrirmi una cena prima.

Finì per offrirgli anche il cappotto e quello che ricevette in cambiò fu molto di più. Di aperto, a quell’ora tarda, trovarono solo una tavola calda sulla statale, un punto di passaggio per camionisti e pullman.  
Quando vide Bucky tornare dalla toilette al loro tavolo, Steve si chiese come avesse fatto. I jeans strappati erano spariti, nascosti dal suo cappotto blu abbottonato fin sopra il colletto, il bavero alzato e i capelli arruffati ma non più bagnati e in generale la sua figura gli appariva ordinata e seducente, lontanissima dall’aspetto licenzioso con cui lo aveva visto fino ad ora. Il suo Omega era duttile e camaleontico e ora portava anche il suo odore addosso.

Bucky prese posto davanti a lui, strofinando le mani per scaldarle e osservando da dietro il vetro lo spiazzo del parcheggio su cui affacciava il loro tavolo.  
– Quando ero piccolo, guardavo i camion passare dalla finestra di casa e sognavo di salirci sopra.  
Steve gli prese le mani a coppa fra le sue e ci soffiò dentro, poi gli sorrise e gli chiese: – Per andare dove?  
– Volevo vedere il mondo. Ma mi sono fermato qui.

La cameriera portò formaggio grigliato e uova fritte, pancetta croccante e frittelle dolci. Steve tagliò un triangolo di pane, il formaggio a fare lunghe strisce filanti che lui avvolse attorno alla forchetta e la porse a Bucky, che addentò un morso e ingoiò.  
– Ho due mani.  
– Lo so, assecondami.

Bucky tenne le mani sotto le gambe, le spalle contratte, ma, boccone dopo boccone, la postura si sciolse e iniziò a raccontare.  
Di quando lui e la sorella erano piccoli e con gli stivali di gomma facevano a gara a chi saltava più forte nelle pozzanghere nel giardino di casa. O dei pomeriggi nella biblioteca locale. Ricordi d’infanzia e poi d’adolescenza in una piccola cittadina di nome Shelbyville e Steve gli chiese quanti anni avesse e poi si pentì di averlo interrotto, perché non voleva si fermasse.  
Bucky si passò il tovagliolo sulle labbra.  
– Ventidue, – gli rispose, – è un problema?  
Steve guardò il piatto fra loro due. – Non l’età in sè, ma tutta questa differenza fra me e te, – con la forchetta grattò un pezzetto di formaggio che si era attaccato al bordo. – Come sei arrivato qui dall’Indiana?  
– Vinsi una borsa di studio alla Georgetown University. Il primo della mia famiglia a iscriversi al college.  
Steve tagliò la pancetta, la intinse nel rosso dell’uovo e la porse al suo Omega.  
– Poi i gesuiti, le loro regole per gli Omega, il coprifuoco, le ammonizioni per i vestiti... troppo aderenti, troppo sgualciti, troppo trasparenti... iniziai il secondo anno tremando ogni qual volta un docente mi rivolgesse la parola. Non arrivai a finirlo, venni buttato fuori prima. E non esistono borse di studio per Omega espulsi da un’altra università.  
– La tua famiglia?  
Bucky alzò una spalla. – Non sono tornato. Non ho mai nemmeno trovato il coraggio di chiamarli e dire loro che ero stato espulso. Immagino la lettera del rettore sia stata una spiegazione più che sufficiente.  
A quelle parole Steve si fermò: – Sono la tua famiglia, Buck, – ma l’Omega aveva già incassato le spalle e lui lasciò cadere il discorso.

Steve affondò il cucchiaino nel cioccolato e glielo avvicinò.  
– Per un po’ avevo trovato un lavoro, nel senso un lavoro vero – si leccò le labbra, – davvero buono, Steve, dovresti provarlo anche tu.  
Steve ubbidì. – E poi che capitò?  
– Ti piace proprio fare domande. E poi niente, – scrollò le spalle, – poi il mio capo scoprì cosa avevo fatto prima per mantenermi e sono dovuto tornare a farlo.

La tazza di caffè era calda fra le sue mani e Steve si chiese se, con solo due ore di sonno alle spalle, fosse meglio non berla.  
Bucky aveva preso un tè e giocava con la bustina.  
– Non mi hai detto nulla di te.  
Steve alzò la testa e fece un sorriso di scuse: – Perché ho la sensazione che tu sappia di me più di quanto mi hai raccontato di te oggi.  
– Quelli sono solo fatti. Raccontami qualcosa che nessuno sa, che hai paura a dirla anche solo ad alta voce.  
Inseguì l’orlo della tazza con il polpastrello e poi semplicemente lo disse e basta:  
– Non sono bravo in niente, sono solo curioso. Ho avuto dei premi, un paio di candidature importanti, ma la realtà è che non ho nessun talento, solo un’insana voglia di perseguire la verità.  
Bucky gli fermò le mani e intrecciò le dita con le sue, lo sguardo fiducioso. Steve continuò.  
– Sono venuto a Washington perché Peggy, la mia caporedattrice, mi ha pregato. Mi ha chiesto di seguire la politica, i casi di corruzione... ma la verità è che ho comprato una casa, ordinato i mobili e non me ne frega niente. Sono stato in viaggio per così tanto tempo che nemmeno me lo ricordo più com’è stare fermi in un posto solo.  
Cercò lo sguardo del suo Omega: – Pensavo fossero cose importanti, che tu dovessi sapere.  
Bucky sorrise: – Quattro anni che sto in questa città e non ho mai comprato un letto. Dormo dentro una tenda nel bel mezzo della stanza e mi dico che è perché così il calore è più facile, – scosse la testa, – cazzate. Anche io vivo pronto a impacchettare tutto e non tornare più, – strinse le dita fra le sue, – forse non siamo poi così diversi.

G U S T O

Era quasi diventata un’abitudine.  
Accostava l’auto alla fermata dell’autobus e Bucky saliva, allungava gli stivali sopra il cruscotto e lui lo riprendeva e glieli tirava giù, poi giravano fino a scovare qualsiasi cucina fosse ancora aperta. A volte ordinavano solo d’asporto, perché i camerieri avevano già sistemato la sala per il giorno dopo, e Steve alzava il riscaldamento dell’auto e mangiavano sui sedili uno di fronte all’altro, le schiene contro le portiere, i pacchetti disseminati fra loro e l’odore delle salse che si appiccicava ai rivestimenti e impregnava l’auto per i giorni a seguire.

Quella notte, invece, Bucky salì e non si allungò con le gambe sul cruscotto, anzi sembrò farsi piccolo nel suo sedile e Steve sentì odore di sangue e glielo disse subito. L’Omega si immobilizzò, la cintura tirata per metà sopra il busto. Steve prese fiato e riprovò:  
– Stai bene?  
Bucky si rilassò e annuì e Steve allungò la mano per aiutarlo e l’odore dell’Omega scoppiò dentro l’abitacolo, amaro e pregno di paura e pericolo, e allora ritirò il braccio e gli disse solo:  
– La cintura.  
– Oh.  
Bucky infilò la cintura e lo scatto trillò nelle orecchie di Steve più forte del solito, poi l’Omega gli prese la mano e disse:  
– Non arrabbiarti però.  
Gli posò la mano sotto il colletto della giacca e Steve riconobbe la consistenza di una garza, la sporgenza della sua clavicola e il bordo frastagliato di un morso non ancora rimarginato.  
– Buck, ha bisogno di disinfettante e cicatrizzante.

Quando accese le luci sul corridoio d’ingresso di casa sua, Steve ignorò le pile di scatoloni che coprivano un’intera parete, quasi a sperare che se rimanevano nell’ombra del suo campo visivo, anche Bucky non le avrebbe viste.  
Lo accompagnò fino alla fine del corridoio, poi aprì la porta del bagno, accese le luci e gli indicò il mobiletto sopra il lavandino.  
– Lì puoi trovare tutto quello che ti serve, – si fece da parte, – fai con comodo, ti aspetto di là.

L’arredamento della sala giorno era più una presenza spettrale che un vero e proprio mobilio. Lo componevano un divano enorme, la scatola ancora sigillata di un tavolino e un’imponente libreria spoglia, già annidata dalla polvere.  
Sopra la scatola del tavolino, Steve poggiò due cartoni della pizza, l’odore del basilico a ravvivare quell’ambiente neutro.  
Bucky entrò in sala tenendo fra le mani la maglietta sporca, addosso solo la giacca. E Steve, che almeno quello lo sapeva fare, gli porse una felpa e vedere il suo Omega al caldo e al sicuro, mentre si accomodava contro i cuscini con la pizza fra le mani, rassicurò così tanto il suo istinto da Alpha, che Bucky dovette sentirlo dal suo odore, perché arricciò il naso e disse:  
– Alpha provvede al suo Omega e si dimentica di mangiare.  
Steve arrossì, andò a prendersi la sua pizza e si sistemò sul lato opposto del sofà.

Erano a metà della cena, le gambe allungate sulla seduta del divano, i piedi che si sfioravano, quando Bucky ruppe il silenzio:  
– Ne ho altri.  
Steve alzò la testa dalla sua pizza e Bucky piegò il piede contro la sua caviglia.  
– Di morsi, intendo. Per lo più dietro il collo o sulla schiena, pensavo dovessi saperlo.  
I suoi piedi si allungavano e si muovevano nervosi su e giù e Steve glieli bloccò fra le proprie gambe.  
– Non perdere tempo con le regole arbitrarie di questa società, Buck.  
– Lo dici ora, poi un giorno potresti non essere più felice di avere un Omega così.  
– Quando avevo la tua età, – e Bucky subito alzò le sopracciglia come a dirgli che la smettesse pure di fare l’adulto della situazione che con lui non attaccava, – mi costringevo a fare le cose come gli altri, anche se non le sentivo giuste. E più lo facevo, più la mia rabbia cresceva contro tutte queste impalcature bigotte che la gente tiene su.  
– E poi?  
– Poi Peggy mi assunse, mi fece correre da una notizia all’altra spedendomi per i quattro gli angoli del paese, poi del mondo. E alla fine capisci che nessuno ti guarda e quindi perché sbattersi per le loro regole? Tu sei la mia forma, così come sei. E se c’è qualcosa che voglio darti è la sensazione di essere libero, non voglio essere l’ennesima gabbia in cui ti ha intrappolato questa città.  
Bucky aveva smesso di mangiare, le mani arricciate contro gli angoli del cartone e gli occhi bassi.  
– Promettimi una cosa.  
Steve si trattenne dal dirgli subito di sì.  
– Quando partirai, portami con te.  
– Non ho nessun viaggio in programma, Buck.  
– Ma non programmi nemmeno di restare.

Era quasi l’alba quando Bucky trovò la scatola con tutti i suoi servizi per il giornale. Si sistemò con la schiena contro il suo petto e si mise a sfogliarli e a commentarli a voce alta. Steve rimase sorpreso nello scoprire quante informazioni avesse memorizzato su di lui e si sentì in dovere di correggerne alcune, ma Bucky non volle sentire ragioni.  
– Quindi stai dicendo che le giurie di questi premi sono composte da pomposi incompetenti...  
– No, non incompetenti, ma...  
Fra un boccone e l’altro, Bucky mugugnò:  
– Allora qualcosa dovevi meritarla.  
Quella testardaggine gli ricordò Peggy e Steve sorrise, capitolando:  
– Dico solo che c’erano tante persone più meritevoli di me, io ho solo avuto la fortuna di essere notato.  
– È ammirevole la tua incapacità di accettare un complimento.  
– Ricordami di presentarti Peggy, – poi allungò le dita per chiudere l’album, – non sei stanco?  
Bucky gli allontanò il quadernone e sistemandoglisi meglio addosso, gli disse:  
– Se è un modo gentile per chiedermi di restare a dormire qui, sì, altrimenti penso rimarrò ancora un po’ a fare l’ospite molesto fino a quando il mio Alpha non avrà cambiato idea.  
– Il tuo Alpha?  
Bucky piegò la testa all’indietro e Steve rimase incastrato in quelle pupille cerulee che lo guardavano da sotto in su. Il suo Omega si girò, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò. Steve tenne gli occhi aperti il più possibile, anche dopo quando Bucky gli si addormentò accanto.

  
  
  


* * *  
* * * 

Bucky sentiva freddo.  
Dalla base della spina dorsale, vampate di calore salivano fino a evaporargli dalla pelle e lasciarlo febbricitante e eccitato.  
Era nervoso e, invece di rifugiarsi nell’abbraccio morbido dell’imbottita dentro la sua tenda, aspettava il suo Alpha.

La prima volta che lo aveva visto, a tarda notte in quel supermercato, Bucky lo aveva ignorato. L’imprinting gli era sempre sembrata una fiaba per bambini, che voleva spingerti ad aspettare che la tua vita ti capitasse, invece che a creartela. E se c’era una cosa che Washington gli aveva insegnato era che attendere le cose belle era solo una forma di autodistruzione.  
Eppure, nonostante tutte le barriere dietro cui si era nascosto, ogni qualvolta si era trovato nel raggio di Steve, Bucky si era sentito messo a fuoco. Come se avesse sempre vissuto ai margini della scena e d’improvviso il suo Alpha lo avesse riconosciuto e preso con sé. Come se gli avesse dato uno spazio in cui poter brillare.  
Per Bucky l’imprinting era il calore di una luce, Steve il faro che la emanava e lui il centro.  
Forse era ciò che più amava del suo Alpha. Prima ancora della sua gentilezza, era la sua attenzione. Bucky si era crogiolato sotto di essa per giorni, raccontandosi che sarebbe rimasto a distanza di sicurezza, ma forse era capitolato da quella prima volta in cui, fra le mura di un motel di cui conosceva l’arredamento di ogni stanza, Steve gli aveva preso il viso fra le mani e lo aveva guardato. Come se avesse avuto bisogno di memorizzarlo, come se avesse avuto paura che svanisse. Come se fosse stato importante.

Il suo primo calore era arrivato a quindici anni e nei suoi ricordi era ridotto a una giravolta di coperte e sudore e pezze bagnate da sua madre sulla fronte. Dopo, Alpha o Beta che fossero, gli adulti non lo avevano più guardato negli occhi. Come fosse stato la proprietà di qualcun altro e vederla non era lecito. Come si aspettassero che rimanesse docile e muto, uno scalino sotto di loro.  
Steve, invece, lo ascoltava come se le sue storie valessero qualcosa, come fossero un incantesimo che si sarebbe spezzato se l’Alpha lo avesse interrotto. Steve lo guardava, qualunque cosa facessero, e sotto quegli occhi Bucky si sentiva protetto e apprezzato.

Dalle scale arrivò il rumore di passi che salivano e Bucky si affacciò sul pianerottolo, irrequieto. I capelli biondi di Steve fecero capolino dalla tromba delle scale e il cuore gli fece una capriola in gola per poi accelerare.  
Indossava una felpa di Steve, l’odore del suo Alpha un conforto in cui si era rifugiato sin dai primi segni del calore, e quando Steve arrivò alla porta, probabilmente sentì solo quello perché gli sorrise e basta, le guance e il naso arrossati per il freddo. Bucky gli fece posto nel suo monolocale, lo guardò togliersi sciarpa e cappotto e sfilarsi le scarpe e quando Steve gli posò un bacio sulla testa, lo sentì inspirare e fremere.  
– Buck?  
Bucky alzò gli occhi, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro e con le mani cercando già il contatto fisico con il suo Alpha.  
– Steve.  
– Sei in calore.  
Rise all’ovvietà di quella frase e Steve arrossì, facendo un passo indietro e aprendo le mani in un gesto di difesa. Il suo Alpha grande, forte e gentile che, prima di ogni mossa, aveva bisogno di accertarsi che a lui stesse bene e Bucky pronunciò le parole di rito:  
– Alpha, vuoi trascorrere il calore con me?  
Steve sospirò. – Mi sembra sempre di doverti rincorrere, poi di colpo ti fermi e mi destabilizzi. Fino a ieri non sapevo nemmeno dove abitassi.  
Bucky gli strinse le mani fra le sue: – Quindi vuoi fermarti?  
Steve annullò la distanza fra loro, lo afferrò per la vita e se lo caricò addosso come se non pesasse niente.  
– Dimmi cosa non ti posso fare, – e lo portò in braccio fino alla tenda.

Bucky puntò le ginocchia contro il materasso, le mani a palpeggiare il suo Alpha lungo il busto, poi afferrò la zip della felpa e gliela tirò giù. Steve allargò le braccia e si lasciò spogliare.  
Quando toccò a lui, Steve non lo spogliò davvero, non subito. Gli sollevò la maglia fino ai gomiti, il cotone a trattenergli le braccia sopra la testa e le mani del suo Alpha ad accarezzargli i fianchi, la pressione decisa e costante con cui gli massaggiò i muscoli, quasi volesse che Bucky sentisse il suo tocco sulla pelle anche quando non ci sarebbe stato più, quasi volesse l’impronta del suo Omega nella sua memoria tattile. Bucky si allungò contrò il materasso, le braccia ad atterrare contro i cuscini, il suo corpo esposto e febbricitante.  
– Ti piace essere guardato?  
Bucky gli agganciò una gamba alla vita e se lo spinse più vicino.  
– Mi piace come tu mi guardi.  
Steve gli sbottonò i jeans, infilò le mani sotto il cotone degli slip e li tirò giù insieme ai pantaloni, appena sotto le cosce. Bucky si chiese come avesse potuto pensare che il suo sguardo avrebbe bruciato di meno sulla sua pelle scoperta. Steve lo baciò lì dove la coscia e il ventre si incontravano e la frizione della barba contro quella zona delicata gli fece abbassare le palpebre.  
Lo sentì succhiargli la pelle che ricopriva l’osso del fianco e incidergli la carne con i denti, il bruciore che si stemperò in calore sotto la sua lingua.  
Per Bucky il tocco del suo Alpha erano i colori che gli si sprigionavano dietro le palpebre e quando sentì le sue mani massaggiargli l’erezione, con ancora le braccia e le gambe bloccate a metà dagli indumenti, poté solo inarcarsi e soccombere sotto la stretta di quel palmo ruvido e caldo. Steve gli posò un bacio sull’ombelico e sul petto poi Bucky sentì quelle labbra chiuderglisi intorno al capezzolo e leccarlo e lui venne.

Riaprì gli occhi quando avvertì le mani di Steve sfilargli gli indumenti, poi si lasciò tirare su e sistemare sul suo grembo. Gli cinse il collo con le braccia e tirò le ciocche della nuca, il suo Alpha a piegare appena la testa all’indietro, e Bucky lo baciò.  
Quando riprese fiato, gli disse:  
– Ho condiviso il calore sono una volta. Era un’Omega, pensavo fosse un’altra di quelle cose importanti che avresti voluto sapere.  
Steve gli massaggiò i muscoli alla base della schiena e gli posò un bacio nell’incavo della gola.  
– Ok.  
– Eravamo amici, ci volevamo bene. Fu uno dei tanti modi in cui ci prendemmo cura l’uno dell’altra.  
Non era quello il momento adatto per parlargli della sua prima volta e del suo primo calore, ma voleva che Steve lo capisse che quando poche ore prima lo aveva chiamato e lo aveva invitato a casa sua, non era stata una scelta dettata dagli ormoni. Che lo aveva deciso giorni prima e che per lui quel loro primo calore, quella loro prima volta aveva un significato. E aveva taciuto fino all’ultimo perché era l’unica forma di difesa che gli era rimasta e dire tutto quello a parole lo spaventava ancora, ma il suo Alpha lo capì comunque perché gli morse l’incavo del gomito, un piccolo marchio ad aggiungersi a quelli che già costellavano il suo corpo, poi lo guardò negli occhi e gli disse:  
– Grazie per condividere il tuo calore con me.

Bucky gli artigliò le spalle con le unghie, una distesa di muscoli contro cui fece leva, poi si abbassò, le dita del suo Alpha a scivolargli dentro e le sue labbra a succhiargli l’aria. Si sentiva sciogliersi contro la presa di Steve sul fianco, nel modo in cui lo tratteneva contro di sé, e, per quanto facesse male, Bucky riusciva solo a sentire il suo corpo piegarsi e soccombere sotto quella stretta. Il calore gli annodava il sangue e gli sbrogliava i muscoli e Bucky desiderò che la sua pelle diventasse plastica e prendesse l’impronta della mano di Steve chiusa sul suo fianco, delle labbra che gli accarezzavano la gola e delle spalle che lo sostenevano.

Dopo, ci fu la pressione dell’erezione del suo Alpha fra le natiche, del suo odore che gli si avviluppò intorno come cordoni di fumo, così corposo da sembrargli denso, da leccarlo dalla pelle di Steve. Il suo Alpha sapeva di pioggia e umidità, come la notte del loro primo incontro, di resina e corteccia, come i boschi dietro casa sua in Indiana.  
Steve affondò con le dita sulla curva morbida del suo fondoschiena, le mani a stringerlo e allargarlo e l’erezione a premere contro il suo anello di muscoli anali, il suo calore a sciogliergli ogni resistenza per accoglierlo dentro di sé. Steve impostò un ritmo lento e graduale, le mani a trattenerlo per le cosce e permettergli piccole oscillazioni e a Bucky rimase solo contrarglisi intorno e succhiargli il labbro fra un respiro e l’altro. Il suo Alpha sapeva di conforto e protezione e Bucky gli lasciò dettare quel ritmo agonizzante, fino a quando non sentì quelle dita scavargli le cosce, allargargli ancora di più le ginocchia e tirarlo giù così di botto che guaì, la pressione del suo nodo premergli così a fondo da farlo venire.

Bucky posò la fronte contro la sua clavicola e sospirò, le dita a stringere il suo Alpha per i capelli e per le spalle. Steve gli baciò una tempia, il suo odore a rivestirli come una mantella di appagamento e intimità. E Bucky si sorprese a scoprirci anche gratitudine. Lo abbracciò più stretto.  
Erano ancora legati e Steve si allungò contro i cuscini e lui gli si sdraiò sul petto, le dita del suo Alpha a sfiorargli la schiena e poi più giù a scivolare fra le sue natiche e tracciare il contorno di dove i loro corpi erano annodati insieme. Bucky si ritrasse, d’istinto, il movimento che portò il nodo a tirare appena dentro di lui e riaccendere una scintilla di piacere.  
– Alpha?  
Puntellò le ginocchia contro il materasso, le mani aperte sul petto di Steve.  
– Prendi tutto quello che vuoi, Buck.  
Ubbidì e roteò i fianchi, tremando per quella sensazione di pienezza e per come il nodo si faceva spazio dentro di lui, strofinando dove era ancora così sensibile e ricettivo.  
– Amo il tuo odore, Buck, amo il tuo calore. Amo tutto di te, – e gli baciò le palpebre abbassate e le guance arrossate. Bucky gli mostrò la gola, contraendosi e chiudendoglisi intorno al nodo.  
– Mordimi, Steve.  
Il suo Alpha ubbidì.

Steve tracciò in punta di dita il marchio e Bucky pensò avrebbe dovuto provare una qualche traccia di imbarazzo, steso sopra di lui, seme e umori che gli imbrattavano il ventre e le cosce dopo che il nodo si era ritirato.  
Invece, riusciva solo a percepire il battito del cuore di Steve contro l’orecchio e la sensazione che tutto fosse al suo posto. Dentro l’abbraccio del suo Alpha, nella loro piccola tenda, il legame gli appariva come un tracciato di linee che avevano trovato la loro direzione.  
Gli posò il mento contro lo sterno e Steve piegò la testa per essere all’altezza dei suoi occhi, le dita a scostargli i capelli dalla fronte in una carezza premurosa, e Bucky si portò quella mano davanti al viso.  
– Sulla tua mano vedo strade e città e posti che non ho mai visto.  
– Ti porterò dove vuoi, Buck.  
Bucky gli baciò le dita una ad una, le nocche a contrarsi e andargli incontro.  
– Lo so, ma prima voglio portarti io in un posto, – gli morse le ghiandole alla base del polso e leccò via il bruciore. – Voglio portarti ovunque, Steve, ma prima voglio portarti dalla mia famiglia. Sarà anche casa tua se lo vorrai.


End file.
